Roxanne
by jadestarboo
Summary: AU Luffy works as an 'onsen geisha' the age of 15. He's everything perfect. But that changes as a man named Shanks, whisked him away to live with him and his niece, Nami. Now Luffy thinks he'll live a normal life. But old habits die hard. ShanksLuffy


**Roxanne **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece in anyway, it belongs to Oda-sama…yeah…

**Pairings: **ShanksxLuffy, implied ZoroxLuffy and more…

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **R (Language, violence, and some of that stuff… you know…)

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Summary:** AU Luffy is a boy, 15 year old boy working as a geisha. But one night, Luffy had to sleep with a man with red hair named Shanks. Like always, Luffy thinks it as one night. But he comes back the next day, then the next…then one fateful night, Shanks took Luffy and whisked him out of his brothel life as a geisha. Now Luffy lives with him and his niece, Nami, now thinking he'll live a normal life. But old habits always die hard.

**Warnings:** Man/man relationship, sexual situations, prostitution, violence, explicit language

**AN: Ah, another story…poor Luffy…and yeah…sorry, sorry. I believe this chapter is pretty short, sorry, sorry. I was inspired by 'Roxanne' the song from Moulin Rouge. So yeah. **

_**Chapter One:**_

_What Happened To Us?_

A ring of a bell jerked Luffy awake from his nap. A teal speckled brown eye peeked at the clock beside him. 7:00 PM. What? Already? Can't be late!

The black haired boy immediately sprang up from his bed at a neck breaking speed. If one was where his skull was, they would probably have their face smashed in. His tiny feet stomped loudly against the cold wooden floor. Downstairs many beautiful women chuckled to themselves of the hyperactive boy's antics, then resuming to dressing and putting on their makeup.

The Grand Line is a very, very wide spaced three story brothel house. It is far from the city, on its own little place. It is somewhat popular though, only if the people of the city would take notice of it. The work is humble, kept to minimum, but always is a good pay. The owner had left the people themselves to run the place, it wasn't hard. They had smart enough women to account and do finances. The house itself is old in style, like a bathhouse structure, except more radiant and less hectic.

The inside is very old fashion in Japanese culture; the doors were even made of rice paper. And paper lanterns hung from the outside. And even the outfits that the prostitutes wear were traditional, the silk kimonos and the sandals; in fact, they wouldn't be considered prostitutes, even better…geishas.

On the first floor, was a restaurant, once you walk in, beautiful women in silk kimonos will greet you and a restaurant right there in front of you. Before the restaurant entrance there are two hallways on the side, leading to bedrooms for…well, where the client get what he wanted to pay for. The bathhouse is on the outside, one big fence in the backyard, and there's a large hot spring and spread out were smaller hot tubs.

The second floor was where the geishas' and workers' bedrooms were. It was basically hallway with a dead end in the end. Each woman roomed with three other women, one bathroom in each room. Besides the bedrooms and bathrooms, there was the sewing room, where the sewers sew kimonos everyday for more variety. After the women get their clothes and got to another room for fitting and extra adjustments.

On the third floor was smaller in space, there were only about ten rooms. Extra empty rooms were also on the same floor, having only for storage, or it was just simply just locked. But there is a room; the first room to your right from the snaking stairs, it was in fact, only just a tiny bedroom. It only contained a chest, a closet, a bed, a chair and a desk. But it had a comforting feeling to it, an innocent radiance; you would have thought that it was just the whiteness of the room. But the tiny space seemed to belong to an angel, it seems.

The room belonged to a boy, unfortunately he was only human being living on that floor, but he wasn't lonely…he had a beautiful sky window lay above his bed where the stars and the moon comfort him at night. A semi-thick rope hung from a hook above the ceiling in the corner of the bedroom. It led up to a hidden balcony.

When you look at The Grand Line, you will see a balcony, but it's there was no door leading there, so you would think it's just for the decoration and design of the house. But you are wrong; there was a way up to that balcony that faces to the city lights. It was a secret to everyone in the brothel.

The view, the boy would say, is beautiful, breathtaking, especially at night and dawn. But he didn't tell anyone, his lips were sealed, sworn in secrecy.

The boy who lived in the room was named, Monkey D. Luffy. He was abandoned here by his brother, who said that the brothel was the only place he believes that take him in. He was only four and the older brother said that it was for the best after a man killed their parents. They happily took him in, promising the young seven year old that they would take care of the boy the best they could. But the brother left, refusing the kind women's offers for him to stay too.

Now, after three years, the now seven year old Luffy wound his way into their daily lives. He made life seem easier for them to bear, and made the place more…young. As if it was brand new.

Luffy jumped three steps each downstairs to the hall; he sat down at a tiny stool and waited. He loved this hall because it's where the women would exit out of the dressing room. Dressed up and all pretty. He waited for about a minute or two before the familiar sound of the creaking door opened. He sat up and smiled brightly as a beautiful woman in her late 20's stepped out.

He marveled at her silk kimono, with red designs wiping and slithering, curving and lashing out. It was striking. Her face had no pale white makeup like traditional geishas, but the cherry red lipstick remained and the black eyeliner, outlined her almond eyes perfectly. And her hair, it was black long hair swaying behind her.

The woman bent down, patting Luffy's head on the way, he giggled and blushed. Other women followed behind her, all so…GORGEOUS. They were lined up, like a parade of silken and pampered women, well, actually they were. The boy grinned happily as each woman either ruffled or patted his head with their thin, graceful hands, or waved or gave a perfect smile at him.

The seven year old jumped up from his seat, and also descended down the flight of stairs, as all the women were already down the stairs to meet their client. Luffy didn't peep when the women and the client were doing 'those stuff', but he enjoyed helping around, like fetching food and water for the women, if needed.

Even if this was a brothel house, the women enjoyed their lives here, because they were treated with all care, and had friends right beside them. They were fed right, the customers were gentlemen and life was…good.

It was also a small time restaurant and bath house. And extra rooms on the first floor, for…ahem…that stuff, stuff that makes this a brothel house. Everyone treated each other kindly and respected each other. And everyday had excitement and laughter…especially with a certain happy-go-lucky boy running around them so much, bringing joyous laughter to their lives.

He jumped four steps, landing with a 'thunk' on the wooden floor. He looked around the already bustling place, brightened as the lanterns were lit. Joyous laughter was filling the room as the gentlemen teased with the women, gathered in a small group.

His brown eyes, strangely speckled with teal, gleamed and shone as he brightly smiled. This was his home, as strange as it was. But this was his home.

He took a glance around the brightly lit area and laughed out loud for no particular reason. Those who heard him gave him an amusing look.

Yeah.

This is his home, and he loved it. _'I don't want it to change…'_ He thought.

_-Eight Years Later-_

A ring of a bell jerked Luffy awake from his nap. A teal speckled brown eye peeked at the clock beside him. 7:00 PM. What? Already? Damn…

The black haired boy sighed softly, hesitating before gently pulling back the sheets, in a graceful manner. Long gone were the usual speedy toss asides. His still somewhat abnormally tiny feet pattered quietly across against the cold wooden floor. Downstairs many beautiful women sighed to themselves, missing the energetic mornings, then resuming to dressing and putting on their makeup, a gloomy aura pressing upon them, like a heavy dark cloud.

Luffy quietly opened his door, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, his casual clothes. He walked down the stairs, if he had long hair, and you were walking behind him, you would have mistaken him for a woman. The way his right feet go somewhat in front of his left foot, and then his left in front of his right. Also the way his hand, so slender and pale, was placed on top of the railing. Almost like a doll, a glass doll.

Now the fifteen year old wasn't the boy he was eight years ago, he was slender, not child-like, he was pale, no more peach and pink. If you were one of the women in the brothel, and you were talking directly to him, you will see his face. And his eyes. And you will notice that his eyes were no longer brown with teal. It was nearly just shades of grey, so dull, lifeless.

Below his left eye, there was a scar, recently stitched, and it was clearly visible. But oddly, it didn't mar his face, it seem to make him more…delicate. The said teenager climbed down the stairs, eyes cast downwards. His feet carried him to a room on the second floor he paused before opening the door.

The sewing room was so quiet, except for the sewing machines, running noisily. He went to an old lady, her hands were trembling as he gracefully took the newly fixed material. Luffy gave a small haunting, empty smile before turning around in a swift motion and left the room.

He walked a bit towards the snaking stairs to the first floor, stopping at the second door to his left. It was an empty dressing room with another woman, about in her late 40's. She smiled at the pale boy,

"…Hello…Luffy."

"Yes, hello." His voice was so soft, so peaceful, and so incredibly gentle. He handed the woman the bundle of red clothing.

Stepping back onto the platform with three mirrors surrounding him, he immediately stripped off his white t-shirt and pants, also his faded color boxers. The woman didn't mind, she's been around boys all her life. And he was just…

She looked sadly over at him, just a small fragile boy.

The measurements were taken, and she gathered various pins, the woman let Luffy drape over the silk half made cloth. She quickly set to work, her old calloused hands worked nimbly as she sew certain part together, putting the pieces together.

After approximately 23 minutes later, she stepped back and admired her work; the boy stared at his reflection, and said nothing. He stepped off, saying a quiet thanks and departed from the room.

Luffy was done with the clothes, now the makeup and props. He walked across the room, where a small group of women were silently applying makeup. There were only 37 in the room, all of the geishas they had left, after _that_ happened.

Another woman, also in her late 40's waved him gently over to the stool; he walked to her. There was nothing said, as the woman applied a pale rose blush to his cheeks, and light grey-blue eye shadow. She gently brushed his soft hair, but his hair always remained as ruffled as it is. It may be ruffled but it holds his innocence, making him more wanted by the men. More desired.

He got up as she finished and walked over to a closet. He opened it, raking his eyes across the umbrellas; he grabbed the one that matched his kimono. Then he grabbed a fan. He stepped back to let another woman take her items too. Luffy went over to a rack, taking a sash, draping it over and under his arms. He was ready.

Luffy stepped down the last of the steps, as poised as he can, his childish energy gone. No more jumping down the steps, stomping and running. The floor was lit, brightly as usual, but the laughter was gone, just whispered in the strange atmosphere. The geishas followed behind him as they lined up on either side of the hallway in the entrance. Some tugged at the sleeves of their kimonos, some fixing their hair, but it was just no more happiness.

A man entered and they bowed flicking open their fan, so graceful, over their faces and welcomed him. You kept your head bowed and the fan over your face, unless someone will finally take you. He only smiled weakly choosing a woman and left to a room. The clients rarely stop by the bathhouse, for there is no more playfulness and enjoyment to share there. The restaurant was always deserted unless one was getting drunk, but no one would eat, the kitchen was bare. That was because there was no more laughter to share in there. Tiny groups came in and each grabbed a woman, or some went with three. Luffy watched with silence as each woman was disappearing.

A hand on his chin startled Luffy, as the hand lifted his head up. No one ever did that before to him. Mostly the men would chose by the body. The man had warm green eyes, which shone with…what Luffy was eight years ago. He stared back with empty dark eyes, but the green eyes was too much and Luffy immediately avoided the man's gaze, but the hand was even more of a problem, his hand, rough but…so warm.

Unconsciously, the geisha leaned forward in his touch, turning his head so his cheek rested there, his eyes closed. The man chuckled and ran a thumb over his scar. Luffy's heart fluttered at the simple touch. The man turned his head to the man behind him,

"I'll take this boy."

The man grunted and nodded.

The green-eyed man let his hand slide off Luffy's face. Luffy nearly whimpered in disappointment, but stopped himself and regained his geisha poise. He smiled gently and followed the man to the hall and into the room 27.

Luffy closed the door behind him, setting the umbrella leaning on the wall, and the fan on the table next to him, it had a vase on it. The room had a traditional queen sized bed, and a dim light, to make it more exotic. A bathroom was connected with an old fashioned bath and sink and hot tub. The man on the bed, and grinned. Luffy started to take off his kimono he let the silk open, exposing his pale, milky shoulders, and his collar bone.

The man gasped and quickly started to blubber, Luffy stared at him, wondering why he was acting this way. The man laughed nervously, "Woah! No need to rush! I'll like to take it slowly, if that is okay with you!"

Slowly? All the men here do it right away, fuck him then go. Luffy only hesitated then nodded.

The man patted the seat beside him, "Sit here."

The black haired boy hesitated again, who was this man? He stepped over not bothering to cover his shoulders, he sat down hands folded on his lap. The way geishas are supposed to. The man whistled a little then smiled broadly. How many times can this man smile? Luffy mused.

"Um, what's your name? You seem quite young."

Luffy was startled and it showed on his face, "Ah, well…my name is…um, Luffy." He sighed, "I'm fifteen."

The man blanched, "FIFTEEN?" He shook his head, "I knew you were young! But that's just…woah!"

The boy wanted to giggle, but held it in, storing the man's face for a memory. He's just the kindest and weirdest Luffy had met so far.

The man continued to ramble on, Luffy listened the best he can. But zoned out sometime.

"Ah, well, ahem…" The man finally stopped and smiled again. "Well, now I know how young you are, I guess, I won't do it with you…"

Luffy snapped his head up in surprise, "W-what? But, but you paid sir!"

The man laughed, "Sir? Why do you call me that?" He paused then looked thoughtfully before bursting into a loud laughter.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I guess I forgot to tell you my name! Hahaha!" He slapped his forehead before speaking up again, "Ah, ahem, my name is…"

Luffy blinked and listened carefully, this man, told him his name, Luffy felt happy for eight years. And he didn't know why…

"So did you hear me?"

Luffy nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Haha, the reason I told you my name is so that you wouldn't call me that, so Luffy, can you call me by my name?"

Luffy's eyes, softened, nearly shining again. The boy also smiled softly.

"Okay…Shanks."

_TBC_

JSB: Ummm, how was that? I know it was long, but I wanted to stop there, so yeah. How do you like it? Criticism and flames are welcome (I'll just make smores out of them though.)

Review! And I'll give you a geisha!Luffy doll!


End file.
